


24: Things you said with Clenched Fists

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.
> 
> This gets a bit steamy, tread carefully yall ;)

**Q**

 

I find myself in a tangle with your sheets and between your legs, your fingers wound in my hair and your free hand clenched between your teeth as you stifle a moan. Your cock is hot and heavy against my tongue and I’m drunk on the soft noises and low keening sounds you keep making every time I hollow my cheeks. 

“Q…” You bite the syllable off and I hum around you, causing your hips to stutter against the mattress. 

I pull off of you, your hand coming to rest on my cheek. I turn to kiss your palm before looking up into your eyes. They’re blown wide and begging. “The other one, darling.” You groan as you realize what I’m asking, and your head falls back into the pillow. I return to my task, taking you back into my mouth and slowly dragging my lips down your shaft.

“Henry.” It’s choked a bit and I give a soft squeeze to your hips, letting you finally move them as you will. Your fingers are back in my hair, both hands and I reach up to lay my fingers against your ribs. You start babbling a string of curses and my name and begging until finally I press my tongue to the bottom of your cock and increase the pressure to a maddening point. You come with a groan and half of a “Henry” still on your lips. I stay with you until you’re over sensitized and pull me up against your chest. Your pliant and soft under me and press your face into my hair, humming blithely.

And to think, I’m not even getting started yet.

  
  


**James**

 

Usually you’re more receptive to guidance during our sessions, but today you come across the mat in a fury that I can't quite place. 

"If you're going to swing like that, at least try to connect to the mitts," I quip softly but your next swing is too wide and your eyes are too sharp and you miss all the same. I pull back and cross my arms. "Q." 

"Don't you 'Q' me.” You keep your hands raised, your fists clenched through the fingerless gloves. I drop my mitts but stay in place. Your arms drop and you huff in aggravation. 

"You have something you want to tell me?" I ask. I don't know what I did to earn your ire now, but I'm not about to let all of your progress with your close quarters training suffer for it. 

"Nothing I haven't already said a thousand times before." 

"And what's that?" I lean against one of equipment stands and watch your face carefully. 

"You're an irresponsible twat, James Bond! There was no reason for you start that brawl in the middle of a gala! 002 had to leave her station because you nearly started an international incident!" You fume. 

Oh! This. I just barely suppress my smirk. 

"Don't you look smug, you arrogant arsehole ! You punched that man because he tried to step in on your dance with your mark. Sure, 007, she was very lovely, but you nearly blew your cover and the mission! And for what? Were you that pleased with idea of taking her to bed?" you snap. Your eyebrows are knitted together and your stance is still defencive.

"Q..."

"Don't you dare!" I never realized how much I'd enjoy the color green on you. I finally step into your personal space. 

"Q..." I sweep your legs from under you and you fall back onto the mat hard. "Darling. I hit the ambassador to create the brawl so no one would notice me slipping into his room." I drop the flash drive I had been carrying with me on your chest before bending down, enjoying the look of realization dawn on your face. "Besides, I figured my mark wouldn't look nearly as pretty on her back as you do." I get the satisfaction of watching your mouth flop open and close for a few moments. 

It happens so fast, I don’t see the flash of mischief in your eyes before your leg comes out and your arm comes up to push me down, you rolling with the motion easily until I'm on my back and your thighs are across my hips. 

"Well you should know I prefer to be on top,  _ darling _ ." You mimic me almost perfectly and i can't help but laugh. You're kissing me then and I know the brawl is forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
